Hanabi 'Festival Kembang Api'
by Fujihara Haruna
Summary: Para warga edo tengah merayakan festival kembang api, tak terkecuali para pasangan anime gintama, bagaimana keseruan festival kembang api ini?


HANABI

'Gintama Fanfiction'

Setiap sabtu akhir bulan juli, orang-orang di kota edo akan mengadakan festival kembang api atau biasa di sebut juga 'Hanabi'. Semua orang pasti akan datang ke festival tersebut tak terkecuali para Yorozuya

"Hmm... _Hanabi_ yah..." Gumam Sakata Gintoki sambil memegang dagunya

"Ada apa Gin-san? Bukannya ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan?" Ucap kacamata bermanusia/plak/ maksud ku manusia berkacamata, Shinpachi

"Apakah di sana terdapat makanan enak _aru_?" Ucap Kagura

"Aku berfikir kita bisa membangun stand di sana, aku yakin kita pasti akan mendapatkan banyak uang" Gintoki mulai memikirkan sebuah rencana

"Jangan terlalu berharap Gin-san, tahun lalu hanya kondo-san yang datang ke stand kita, itu pun kita memeras uangnya dengan bantuan _aneue_ " ucap Sinpachi sambil mengingat kejadian tahun lalu

"Tahun ini kita hanya perlu memerasnya lagi _aru_ " sambung kagura

Gintoki mengerutkan keningnya sambil berfikir kembali

"Aku akan memikirkannya kembali"

.

.

.

.

-Sementara itu di Yoshiwara-

"Tsukuyo-nee... Katanya Festival kembang berlangsung sabtu ini, maukah tsukuyo-nee dan kaa-chan pergi bersama ku?" ucap seorang anak lelaki bernama Seita

"Tentu saja sayang...kita bertiga akan pergi ke festival bersama-sama, benarkan tsukuyo-san?" ucap Hinowa sambil memeluk Seita

"Aku tidak yakin bisa pergi hinowa-san. Jika aku pergi maka siapa yang akan memimpin hyakka dan menjaga yoshiwara?" Tanya Tsukuyo pada hinowa

Hinowa menghela nafas

"Kamu itu selalu saja memikirkan pekerjaan. Cobalah sekali-sekali bersantai. Aku yakin Gin-san sangat ingin melihat mu memakai yukata ke festival" goda Hinowa

Seketika pipi Tsukuyo memerah

"Ke-kenapa harus membawa nama pria bodoh itu" Tsukuyo berusaha menyembunyikan blushing di wajahnya

"Dasar pemalu" hinowa tertawa kecil melihat sikap tsukuyo

.

.

.

.

-Kedai ramen ikumatsu-

"Katsura-san bukannya aku sudah memberi tahu mu agar mengantar pesanan secepat mungkin?" Teriak Ikumatsu pada katsura

"Maafkan aku ikumatsu-dono, aku mengira tadi ada badai datang melewati kedai ini" jawab katsura sambil mengintip para shinsengumi dari balik pintu kedai

'Katsura-san sepertinya para pengganggu telah pergi' ucap Elizabeth melalui plakat

"Terserah kalian saja" ikumatsu hanya bisa menghela nafas

Tiba-tiba selembar pamphlet mendarat mulus di wajah katsura. Ia pun membaca isi pamphlet tersebut

 _*Datang dan ramaikan festival kembang api terbesar di Edo*_

"Ano...ikumatsu-dono, apakah anda ingin datang ke festival kembang api hari sabtu ini?" Tanya katsura

Ikumatsu berbalik menatap katsura "Hmm... Sepertinya aku akan pergi, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya" jawab katsura

'Suasana canggung apa ini?' Tanya Elizabeth melalui plakat

.

.

.

-Kapal Kaientai-

Di kapal perusahaan kaientai terdapat 3 orang pekerja yang sedang bergosip di ruang penyimpanan

"Aku dengar festival kembang api akan diadakan di Edo sabtu ini, kalian ingin melihatnya?" ucap pekerja 1

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihatnya, sudah lama aku tidak melihat festival kembang api" Jawab pekerja 2

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau sakamoto dan mutsu-sama akan mengizinkan kita ke Edo" sambung pekerja 3

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang familiar

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha... ada ribut-ribut apa ini?' Tanya sakamoto

Ke tiga pekerja itu pun terkejut

" _A-ano_ sakamoto-san, kami hanya berbicara tentang festival kembang api di Edo" jawab pekerja 2

"festival yah... sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya" tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala sakamoto

"Oh iya bagaimana jika kita semua melihat festival kembang api di Edo sabtu ini? Aku akan menyewa sebuah penginapan jika perlu Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" ucap sakamoto

"Tetapi... bagaimana dengan mutsu-sama?" Tanya pekerja 3

"Hah? Mutsu? Tentu saja aku akan berbicara dengannya, aku yakin dia akan senang dengan ini Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, dan aku juga bisa bertemu dengan Oryo-chaaan... Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" sakamoto berjalan meninggalkan ketiga pekerjanya sambil tertawa

'kami tidak yakin mutsu-sama akan menyukai liburan ini' gumam ketiga pekerja dengan kompak

.

.

.

.

-Markas Shinsengumi-

Hijikata sedang berjalan di koridor markas shinsengumi sambil membaca pamphlet yang berisi tentang festival kembang api

"Festival" gumam hijiba/ maksud ku hijikata

"Yo toshi kau sedang baca apa?" Tanya kondo yang muncul dari sisi lain

"Kondo-san, aku hanya membaca pamphlet ini" jawab hijikata

"Ohh... festival yah aku baru saja berencana mengajak otae-chan untuk pergi bersama dengan ku ke festival itu, kau mau ikut? Kebetulan sabtu ini kita bebas tugas" ajak kondo

"Tidak, terima kasih kondo-san aku akan tinggal di sini bersama sougo" jawab hijikata

"Aku tidak yakin jika sougo ingin tinggal di sini, aku yakin dia pasti akan pergi ke festival untuk mengajak gadis yorozuya itu berkelahi" Ucap kondo dengan senyum

"Yosh seharusnya kamu juga menikmati masa muda mu toshi" sambung kondo sambil menepuk pundak hijikata dan meninggalkannya

"Merepotkan" gumam hijikata sambil mengusap kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Skip time, Hari Sabtu-

Suasana ramai menyelimuti kota Edo, lampu warna warni yang menghiasi jalan, dan berbagai macam stand-stand yang berjajar menambah suasana meriah festival. Dan para pemeran anime gintama pun memakai pakaian yang berbeda dengan biasanya

"Gin-chan kenapa pachi tidak pergi bersama kita _aru_?" Tanya kagura sambil memakan permen kapas. Kagura memakai yukata berwarna pink dan obi berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga sakura, rambutnya pun ia kepang dan di hiasi dengan

"Dia sedang menikmati masa mudanya dengan kirara-chan, biarkan saja mereka berduaan" jawab gintoki dengan wajah malasnya. Gintoki memakai yukata berwarna biru muda dengan sandal jepit jerami sambil memakan es serut rasa strowberry.

Mata kagura tertuju pada salah satu stand game tembakan berhadiah

"Gin-chan aku mau main di sana dulu _aru_ , sepertinya menyenangkan" kagura menarik lengan yukata gintoki

"Baiklah jika sudah selesai tunggu aku di tangga kuil" ucap gintoki sambil memakan es serutnya

"Ok gin-chan" jawab kagura

Kagura berjalan menuju stand tersebut dan ia melihat sougo sedang bermain di sana. Seketika wajah kagura berubah menjadi datar

"Oi china apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya sougo dengan wajah mengejek

"Apa urusan mu sadist _aru_ , aku ke sini hanya ingin bermain." Jawab kagura dengan wajah tak kalah mengejek

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertanding, siapa yang paling banyak menjatuhkan hadiah dia yang menang" tantang sougo

Kagura menerima tantangan sougo

"Biaklah siapa takut, aku yakin aku yang akan menang _aru_ "

Seketika suasana stand mencekam karena adanya pertandingan sengit antara sougo dan kagura

Sementara itu Tsukuyo, Hinowa dan Seita sedang berada di stand permainan menangkap ikan

"Ahh permainan ini sulit" ucap seita dengan nada kecewa. Seita memakai yukata berwarna hijau muda

"Tidak sulit loh kalau dilakukan dengan usaha" hinowa berusaha menyemangati seita. Hinowa memakai yukata berwarna merah dengan motif bunga mawar pink

"Yosh aku akan memancing dengan semangat" seita mulai bermain lagi

Tsukuyo merasa tenggorokannya kering

"Hinowa-san aku ke stand minuman dulu tenggorokan ku agak kering" ucap tsukuyo. Tsukuyo memakai yukata berwarna putih dengan motif bunga mawar biru

"Baiklah tsukki, berhati-hatilah awas jangan sampai tersesat" hinowa memandang khawatir tsukuyo

"Tenang saja hinowa-san aku tidak akan tersesat"

Tsukuyo berjalan meninggalkan hinowa dan seita. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh

"Aku tidak terlalu tau daerah ini, sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan suasanan ramai ini" tsukuyo mulai ketakutan

Tiba-tiba gintoki menepuk pundak tsukuyo dari belakang

"Yo tsukki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya gintoki dengan wajah malasnya

Tsukuyo terkejut mendengar suara gintoki

"Gi-gintoki?! A-aku hanya menemani hinowa dan seita" Jawab tsukuyo sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya

Gintoki memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan tsukuyo

"Ho oh katanya kamu telah membuang sifat kewanitaan mu, tetapi kenapa malam ini kamu terlihat feminim?" Gintoki menggoda tsukuyo

Wajah tsukuyo memerah

"Hi-hinowa-san memaksa ku menggunakan ini dan juga aku tidak punya niat untuk datang ke festival ini" jawab tsukuyo sambil memalingkan wajah

Gintoki kembali memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan tsukuyo

"Di lihat dari pakaian mu sepertinya kamu tidak membawa senjata, jadi kamu tidak bisa melempari ku kunai lagi" ucap gintoki sambil memasang wajah mengejek

Tsukuyo mulai jengkel akibat perkataan gintoki

"Dasar Bodoh!" Tsukuyo memukul lengan gintoki

" _Ittai yo_ tsukki" gintoki meringis kesakitan

"Dari pada kita bertengkar tidak jelas di sini, bagaimana jika kita berjalan keliling di fastival ini?" Ajak gintoki

Wajah Tsukuyo kembali memerah

"Ti-tidak usah aku bisa berjalan sendiri" ucap tsukuyo sambil membalikkan badan

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ahh... memangnya kamu tau daerah di sekitar sini? Bagaimana jika kamu tersesat?" Tanya gintoki

"Aku bisa berta-"

Sebelum tsukuyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gintoki menarik tangan tsukuyo

"Tidak usah rewel, aku akan menemani mu" ucapnya sambil  
menggenggam tangan tsukuyo

Tsukuyo hanya pasrah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya pasrah mengikuti gintoki

"Dasar bodoh, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" gumam tsukuyo

Sementara itu hinowa dan seita yang membuntuti tsukuyo secara diam-diam hanya bisa tersenyum senang

"Kaa-chan, apa kita tidak perlu menemani tsukuyo-nee?" Tanya seita pada hinowa

"Tentu saja tidak perlu, sudah ada gin-san yang menemaninya, aku harap hubungan mereka semakin dekat" ucap hinowa sambil terkekeh

"Nah seita yuk kita keliling lagi sambil menunggu puncak festival" sambung hinowa

"Umm kaa-chan" jawab seita sambil mendorong kursi roda hinowa

Di sisi lain katsura, ikumatsu dan elizabeth sedang membeli es serut di sebuah stand

"Nah ikumatsu-dono, silahkan" ucap katsura sambil memberikan sebuah es serut pada ikumatsu. Katsura memakai yukata berwarna biru tua tidak lupa ia memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya

" _Arigatou_ katsura-san" jawab ikumatsu. Ikumatsu memakai yukata berwarna hitam dengan motif daun musim gugur, rambutnya pun ia kepang

'Katsura-san es serut ku belum ada' ucap elizabeth melalui plakat

"Sabar lah elizabeth mungkin mereka kehabisan bahan" jawab katsura

'Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar' ucap elizabeth melalui plakat

Ikumatsu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua makhluk yang berada di depannya sedangkan Katsura yang melihat ikumatsu tertawa ia pun juga ikut tersenyum

"Ikumatsu-dono di pipi mu ada sisa sirup es serut" ucap katsura sambil mengelap pipi ikumatsu dengan yukatanya

"Ahh _arigatou_ katsura-san aku tidak menyangka es serut ku bisa sampai ke pipi ku" jawab ikumatsu

'Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak punya pasangan di sini' ucap elizabeth melalui plakat dengan emoticon menangis akibat melihat adegan romantis di depannya

Sedangkan di stand takoyaki terdapat pasangan kaientai yang sedang berbelanja, yaitu sakamoto tatsuma beserta mutsu wakilnya

"Ha Ha Ha Ha jarang-jarang kita bisa santai seperti ini, benarkan mutsu?" Ucap sakamoto dengan wajah bodohnya. Sakamoto memakai yukata berwarna

"Tidak, menurut ku hanya aku saja yang paling sibuk sedangkan kamu bermain dengan gadis hottes" jawab mutsu sambil memakan takoyaki. Mutsu memakai yukata berwarna putih dengan motif bunga lily kuning rambutnya pun ia konde dan di hiasi jepitan berbentuk bunga lily

"Ha Ha Ha Ha akan lebih menyenangkan jika oryo-chan ikut bersama kita, sayangnya ia menolak Ha Ha Ha Ha" ucap sakamoto sambil mengingat kejadian dimana ia mengajak oryo dan berakhir di bawah kaki mutsu

"Jika kamu melakukannya lagi aku akan menginjak kepala mu" jawab mutsu dengan nada datar

Sakamoto seketika merinding

"Mu-mutsu kamu sangat kejam"

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara kembang api

Mutsu pertama kalinya melihat festival kembang api dan ia merasa terpesona

"Indahnya" mutsu terpana dengan kembang api yang ia lihat

"Sudah ku katakan jika festival itu menyenangkan" ucap sakamoto sambil melirik mutsu yang sedang terpana

"Dan ku rasa kamu terlihat cantik mengenakan yukata dan hiasan rambut itu" sambung sakamoto

Mutsu terkejut dengan perkataan sakamoto barusan. Wajahnya pun sedikit memerah

" _Arigatou_ sakamoto-san" jawabnya sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

Sakamoto hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan mutsu

Bukan hanya sakamoto dan mutsu saja yang melihat kembang api tersebut bahkan sougo dan kagura pun yang tadinya bertanding sengit malah menghentikan pertarungannya

"Nee sadist, kembang apinya indah _aru_ " ucap kagura

"Benar, sangat indah" jawab sougo tanpa sadar

Kagura pun terkejut dengan ucapan sougo yang berbeda dari biasanya

Di sisi lain Gintoki dan tsukuyo melihat kembang api sambil duduk di sebuah kursi taman

"Gintoki, apa kau berfikir bahwa kembang api ini begitu indah?" Tanya tsukuyo pada gintoki tanpa memalingkan wajahnya yang menatap langit malam

"Ntah jika menurut mu begitu yah... aku juga sependapat" jawab gintoki

Gintoki melirik wajah tsukuyo yang sedang terpana dengan kembang api

'Cantik' gumam gintoki dengan wajah memerah samar tanpa sadar

Katsura, ikumatsu dan elizabeth pun juga melihat kembang api sambil memakan es serut

Otae dan kyuubei melihat dari stand gulali tak lupa juga kondo yang membuntuti otae selama festival

Sedangkan hijikata melihat kembang api dari markas shinsengumi

"Kembang api yang sangat indah" ucap hijikata sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok

Akhirnya semua warga kota edo menyaksikan festival kembang api dengan meriah

-END-

RnR Please ^^


End file.
